moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tirisfal Sausage
Tirisfal Sausage, also known as Scarlet Sausage and The Queen's Candy, is a delicacy enjoyed by races of the Horde and some among the Forsaken. Though methods vary with its production, the primary ingredients for Tirisfal Sausage are Human intestines, meat, and Cave Mold. Tirisfal Sausages are purposely not smoked or even cooked, often left to cure in damp caves, musty basements and other abandoned buildings scattered throughout the Tirisfal Glades. Initially conceived as a means to frighten the Scarlet Crusade forces stationed in the Glades by leaving their fellow Crusaders as little more than dangling strands of meat being eaten away by mold, the sausages became a favored delicacy by visiting Horde soldiers and traders from Kalimdor following the Forsaken's entrance into the New Horde. The dish subsequently became popular among some of the Forsaken, despite the Forsaken not requiring traditional food to survive. Following the Cataclysm, the popularity of Tirisfal Sausage diminished slightly. The Forsaken's war effort and Val'kyr raising newly killed humans, the increased presence of Argent Crusaders, and the collapse of the Scarlet Crusade has made the traditional ingredient for the sausages rare, leading to a considerable markup. Rumors of some Forsaken assailing unfortunate Blood Elves and creating sausages from these victims also damaged the popularity of the dish among the Forsaken's Horde allies, but it remains a sought after food source for wandering Horde mercenaries and adventurers. A Common Recipe for Tirisfal Sausage # - Acquire ingredients. A single adult Human will suffice, but other races offer distinctly different flavor profiles according to our friends ''who visit us. Gnomish intestines are far too thin to properly support a suitable amount of meat and Dwarven intestines will become too hard with age. Night Elven intestines are a suitable substitute. Cave Mold is in abundance around the Undercity, both in unlit corners and at the merchant's stalls, although may also be found in caves, hence the name. # - The meat should be properly tenderized so it has some consistency to allow the mold to properly and evenly spread. But too much mold will simply eat all the meat away, hence there should always be more meat than mold. Grind the meat in your jaws with the mold and vomit the contents into the intestines for maximum even proportions. This is a time-consuming process but will provide maximum flavor which our customers enjoy. #* Human- The (formerly) most common and readily available. A simple but tasty flavor profile. Moderate mold application advised. Often favored by Troll travelers. #* Dwarf- A hearty but easily fouled flavor profile. Rumored to be prone to induce drunkenness as percentage of Dwarf meat increases within the sausage. Heavy mold application advised. Often favored by Orc and Pandaren travelers. #* Gnome- A light flavor generally, but leprous varieties are known to have vastly varying flavor profiles. Mild mold application advised for non-leprous batches. Moderate to heavy mold application advised for leprous batches. Often favored by Tauren travelers. #* Murloc- More easily attainable than Gnome, Murloc meat offers a similar flavor profile but with an added sea-salt flavoring. Mild mold application advised. Often favored by Goblin and Troll travelers. #* Worgen- While having a similar flavor profile to Human, Worgen offers a unique slightly gamy characteristic with heightened amounts of adrenaline soaked into the tissue. Moderate to Heavy mold application advised. Not particularly favored by any specific travelers. #* Ettin- Though it would be more appropriate to call it Silverpine Sausage (as ettin are primarily found in Silverpine and in the Gilnean Peninsula), Ettin meat offers a large quantity of meat per single individual slain but the meat itself is incredibly tough. Often favored by Troll and Blood Elf travelers. #* Night Elf- Our comrades in distant Kalimdor have made great use of plentiful Night Elven resources to create a flavorful and very purple colored sausage. Tauren are particularly fond of the flavor profile it seems. # - When the casing is filled, place on appropriately sized rack for curing in suitably damp and unblighted location away from sunlight and wild animals. The casing should be rotated every two days for one to two weeks to allow for maximum curing. Do not allow the meat to be left over open flame or smoked in any fashion. # - Serve. And never answer questions about the sausage's contents. ''Recipe Courtesy of U. Sinclaire. Category:Forsaken Category:Foods